First Date
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Harry panik karena belum pernah mengajak Ginny kencan sekalipun, jadi sebelum OWL dan Voldemort datang mengganggu, Harry ingin mengajaknya kencan. Namun dengan kesibukan Ginny, apakah sempat? Dan kencan seperti apa yang Harry rencanakan untuk Ginny?
1. The Planning

Aku kembali~ Senengnyaaa bisa balik dengan Fict baru. Aku mungkin akan bikin First Date di dua chapter. Walaupun di fict Lily/James ku yang panjang itu gak aku potong, di fict kali ini aku ngerasa mungkin lebih enak dipotong antara Persiapan sama Kencannya. Dan seperti biasa fictnya selalu aku stay Canon-in. Enjoy ya~

Love,

Raiha

* * *

**First Date**

**By : Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu Harry mendesah pelan sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus. Sambil bersantai di kursi yang berada di lorong lantai satu, matanya memandang lurus ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang belajar di bawah pohon di pinggir danau. Kaki gadis itu dimasukkannya ke dalam danau mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. Bibir Harry otomatis membentuk senyum. Ia senang sekali memandangi gadis itu dari kejauhan. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, semuanya. Harry menikmati apapun yang bisa ia lihat dari gadis itu.

Buku-buku yang sedang menumpuk di pangkuan gadis itu langsung membuat Harry menyimpulkan bahwa sang gadis memang sedang sibuk dan hal itu mengurungkan niat Harry untuk menghampirinya. Harry merutuki perbedaan usia mereka yang berarti gadis itu—Ginny—wajib mengikuti OWL yang sudah mendekat dan itu membuat waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama mulai berkurang.

Dari kejauhan, Harry bisa melihat Ginny menggeram kesal dan membanting salah satu buku yang ia pegang ke sisinya. Ginny merebahkan dirinya dengan kesal dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sejuknya angin saat itu. Harry mau tak mau langsung tertawa, dia tidak tahan dengan sikap lucu Ginny, namun tawa itu langsung menghilang begitu ia mengingat tahun lalu sikapnya juga seperti itu. Apalagi dengan adanya Umbridge (Atau Scumbitch, menurut Fred dan George) yang selalu berusaha mencampuri segalanya.

Sang Potter tersenyum lagi mengingat mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu. Tiba-tiba kenyataan itu seolah-olah menghantam Harry. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu! Harry langsung bangkit dari kursinya, melirik Ginny untuk terakhir kalinya dan berjalan panik ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu, bagaimana mungkin ia belum mengajak Ginny kencan sama sekali? Tentu saja mereka berbincang-bincang, makan bersama, dan terkadang duduk berdua saja di Ruang Rekreasi, tapi itu berbeda dengan kencan, dan setahu Harry, orang yang berpacaran itu sangat menantikan kencan pertama mereka. Well, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Harry saat Lavender mengeluh kepadanya bahwa Ron belum pernah mengajaknya kencan sekalipun. Dan saat itu dia mengeluh persis di hari ke empat mereka mulai berpacaran.

Begitu sampai di Ruang Rekreasi, Harry langsung menyebutkan kata sandinya dan memanjat melalui lubang dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu sudah masuk, matanya langsung menyipit mencari sosok Hermione, dan Harry langsung merasa lega begitu ia mendapatinya berada di Ruang Rekreasi dan bukannya di Perpustakaan. Hermione yang melihat Harry masuk dengan wajah panik, langsung menutup bukunya dan mulutnya terbuka, tapi sebelum ada suara keluar, Harry memotongnya, "Hermione, aku belum pernah mengajak Ginny kencan sekalipun."

Otak brilian Hermione tidak butuh mendengar kalimat itu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi otak brilian Hermione juga butuh konfirmasi. "Maaf?" tanyanya kaget.

Harry duduk didepannya dan berbisik panik, "Aku belum pernah mengajak Ginny kencan sekalipun! Kenapa dia tidak marah kepadaku?"

Mata Hermione menyipit seketika, mengantisipasi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan, tapi ia tidak menangkap kesan bahwa Harry sedang bercanda. Jadi alih-alih menertawakan kekonyolan Harry, Hermione mengangguk. "Dan itu membuatmu gelisah karena...?"

"Karena orang yang berpacaran itu biasanya pergi berkencan kan?" tanya Harry, berusaha membuat Hermione mengerti.

Namun tidak begitu yang dipirkan Hermione. Menurut Hermione, Harry lah yang harus mengerti. Gadis Gryffindor itu dengan tenang mencoba bersabar. "Harry, apakah kau tahu kenapa orang-orang yang pacaran itu biasanya berkencan?"

Harry kaget ditanyai seperti itu. Otaknya langsung berputar memikirkan jawaban yang bagus, tapi dia juga tidak tahu, "Er, untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja?"

"Dan bukankah kau sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ginny. Berdua saja, tanpa aku dan Ron?" balas Hermione, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Harry berpikir sebentar. Apakah itu yang namanya kencan? "Tapi tidak terasa formal bagiku."

Hermione tertawa, merasa geli akan tingkah Harry. Selagi perang belum meletus besar-besaran, ia ingin puas menikmati Harry yang sedang bingung seperti itu. "Lalu kencan formal yang berada di dalam pikiranmu itu seperti apa, Tuan Sang Terpilih?"

Wajah Harry merona ditertawai seperti itu. "Entahlah, aku mengajak Ginny kencan, lalu ia bilang iya, dan lalu esoknya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seharian penuh."

Senyum Hermione memudar, "Harry, kau tahu betul OWL sebentar lagi datang, kau tidak boleh—

"Aku tahu!" sergah Harry cepat-cepat, "Aku akan bertanya dulu apakah dia tidak sibuk Sabtu ini."

"Lalu kau datang kepadaku karena ingin bertanya kencan seperti apa yang Ginny inginkan?" Hermione menebak dengan mudah.

Harry langsung merasa bersyukur sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cerdas. "Betul. Dan... beberapa saran. Kau tahu kencanku benar-benar buruk dengan Cho tahun lalu."

Hermione tersenyum senang. "Kau tidak perlu takut tentang masalah kencan dengan Ginny kali ini, kau tidak pernah kehabisan ide bahan percakapan dengan Ginny sampai sekarang, dan dia lebih mengerti tentang kau. Tidak akan canggung, aku jamin, kencan dengan Ginny pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, apakah ada percakapan yang harus dihindari? Kau tahu, seperti bagaimana Cho tidak berhenti-hentinya menyebut nama Cedric," gerutu Harry kesal.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, lalu mulutnya terbuka walaupun nadanya masih ragu. "Berdasarkan pengalaman yang satu itu, kau berarti pasti tahu kalau aku tidak akan menganjurkanmu untuk menyebut-nyebut nama Dean ataupun Michael, kecuali kali ini tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang meninggal, jadi kurasa sebaiknya mungkin lebih baik dihindari, tapi kalau dia merasa nyaman, mungkin tidak apa-apa."

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Lalu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hindari juga masalah keuangan. Usahakan di kencan ini kau tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang, mungkin bahkan kalau bisa, jangan keluarkan satu knuts pun." Hermione berkata tenang. "Lagi pula kunjungan ke Hogsmade sudah ditiadakan."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa berkencan?" tanya Harry kesal.

"Dengar, Ginny juga memiliki... harga diri yang cukup tinggi. Tumbuh bersama banyak saudara laki-laki membuatnya tumbuh kuat, dan dia tidak suka diremehkan. Dan kalau kau mengajaknya berkencan dan kau membayar, dia akan merasa sedikit minder karena tinggal di kondisi keluarga yang... pokoknya kau mengerti intinya kan?" Hermione berusaha memilih kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan seksama agar tidak terdengar menyinggung.

Harry mengangguk, "Jadi... seperti piknik?"

"Menurutku piknik sempurna, dia senang dengan hal yang tidak terlalu mewah. Oh, dan usahakan kau berbincang-bincang hal yang menyenangkan, dan bukannya tentang Voldemort." Mulut Harry terbuka untuk memprotes, namun Hermione mendelik kepadanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak keberatan dengan itu, tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Kecuali kalau ia menanyakan tentang Voldemort, itu terserah kau untuk menjawab."

"Baik, tidak ada Voldemort kecuali dia yang menyinggung. Lalu?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Bersikaplah normal." Hermione berkata santai sambil membuka bukunya lagi, senyum geli kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah Harry mengerut. "Aku selalu bersikap normal."

"Tidak juga." Hermione mengangkat wajahnya sekilas dari bukunya. "Ingat saat kau... bersama Cho? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kau keluarkan dari mulutmu itu karena terlalu gugup. "

"Menurutmu kenapa saat itu aku gugup setengah mati?" tanya Harry, heran dengan dirinya juga.

"Karena ia tidak mengenalimu sejak kecil, dan kau berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperlihatkannya bahwa kau adalah cowok yang sempurna untuknya, dan itu membuatmu bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa. Tapi Ginny mengenalmu, Harry, kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan sisi yang menurutmu akan disukai Ginny." Hermione memberinya senyum semangat. "Cho hanya melihatmu sebagai _hero_ dan menyukai sisi heroik itu, tapi Ginny, dia tidak hanya melihat sisi heroik itu, tapi juga ia telah melihat seluruhnya. Dari laki-laki polos yang baru mengenal dunia sihir sampai seorang pria yang terpilih untuk melawan Voldemort, dan dia menerimamu. Karena itu kau merasa nyaman, karena kau tahu Ginny mengenalmu dari awal."

Harry tersenyum sekilas. Ia juga mengenal Ginny, dan menyukainya. Kadang kalau sedang memikirkan Ginny dan tentang bagaimana Ginny yang di masa lalu sering merona hanya karena sosoknya, Harry bisa merasa gemas dan maka ia akan tersenyum geli. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Harry suka dengan Ginny kecil itu. Menurutnya, Ginny kecil sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, juga manis.

Pernah, sekali, ketika hari ke tiga mereka berpacaran dan Harry belum sempat berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Ginny sejak mereka mulai berpacaran, Harry nyaris tidak meninggalkan sisi Ginny sekalipun. Ketika Ginny akhirnya bertanya ada apa, Harry dengan polos menjawab, "Membalas usahamu ketika dulu kau sering mengikutiku kemanapun."

Harry mendapat senyuman dan kecupan singkat di pipinya setelah itu, tapi Ginny memintanya untuk tidak berbuat konyol seperti itu lagi, jadi Harry berhenti melakukannya—dengan terlihat tentu saja. Harry masih melakukannya, namun dia selalu memakai Jubah Gaibnya. Selama hari-hari itu, Harry menyadari bahwa Ginny memang terlalu populer, banyak sekali laki-laki yang melirik Ginny ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka. Dalam otak Harry, sudah tercatat berbagai nama laki-laki yang akan ia awasi jika sempat.

"Harry, kau mendengarkanku?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Harry.

Harry mengedip kaget, "Eh, apa tadi kau bilang?"

Hermione mendesah pelan, "Kubilang, apakah kau butuh yang lainnya? Karena aku benar-benar harus mencari informasi untuk _essay_ Rune."

Harry melirik kearah tumpukan buku yang berada di sebelah Hermione, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. "Tidak, kurasa tidak—Tunggu, apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan Ginny? Aku harus minta Dobby untuk membuatkannya," kata Harry, nyaris terlupa akan hal itu.

Hermione mendelik kepadanya, tapi Harry keburu menyela. "S.P.E.W. tidak bekerja dengan baik, kau tahu itu. Dobby akan lebih girang kalau aku kasih kerjaan. Jadi kau tahu apa yang Ginny suka?"

"Kau hidup dengannya setiap musim panas, kau seharusnya memperhatikan," tukas Hermione kesal.

Harry memutar bola matanya akan sikap Hermione yang mendadak berubah hanya karena masalah peri rumah. "Maksudku, banyak perempuan yang berusaha menjaga pola makan mereka untuk tampak cantik dan kurus, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat Ginny tesinggung karena aku sal—

"Ginny bukan perempuan centil seperti itu," kata Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ia justru susah dibujuk untuk makan sayur, sama seperti Ron—_Well,_ Ginny lebih mudah, sebenarnya. Tapi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja, Harry. Dia tidak akan keberatan memakan lemak, tubuhnya akan selalu terjaga, dia kan pemain Quidditch."

Harry mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Woah, trims, Hermione. Oke, sebaiknya kutinggalkan kau dengan buku-buku itu, _bye_," kata Harry senang.

.

.

.

Ginny kesal, itu pasti. Ia kira Snape hanya membenci Fred, George dan Ron? Tapi kenapa ia kena imbasnya juga? Tugas dari pelajaran lain saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi ditambah dengan tugas tambahan menyebalkan dari Snape. Ginny menutup matanya sebentar sambil menggelung di kasur Harry.

Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa disitu, hanya berkunjung.

Ginny berencana menemui Harry karena ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa menemaninya belakangan ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya menjelang OWL, tapi begitu ia memasuki kamar Harry, dia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam. Yang ia temukan hanyalah baju Harry (dan yang lainnya, tentu saja, tapi Ginny merasa itu bukan urusannya) yang berserakan dan kasur yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang rapih. Akhirnya ia meletakkan tas nya setelah mendesah pasrah dan mulai membereskan baju-baju Harry, memisahkan yang bersih dan yang kotor. Mengetahui benar bagaimana laki-laki itu biasanya, Ginny cukup mengendus bau kaus-kaus yang berserakan, dan dengan aromanya, Ginny bisa mengatakan yang mana yang kotor dan yang mana yang bersih.

Setelah selesai memisahkan, Ginny melipat kaus-kaus Harry yang masih tergolong bersih dan meletakkannya diatas koper Harry. Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit malu untuk membuka koper Harry, takut menemukan... _ehem_, baju dalamnya. Walaupun ia hidup dengan tujuh kakak laki-lakinya, dan menemukan bau dalam laki-laki tanpa sengaja sudah bisa, tapi tidak dengan milik Harry. Tentu ia pernah melihat beberapa ketika Harry meletakkan setumpuk baju kotor untuk dicuci di The Burrow, tapi bukan berarti dia terbiasa dengan hal itu. Memikirkannya saja bisa membuat Ginny memerah.

Begitu puas dengan memisahkan baju Harry, Ginny sedikit merapikan seprai Harry, dalam hati berpikir apakah kalau sore hari peri rumah memang terlalu sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Akhirnya aktivitas itu selesai dan sekarang di situlah dia, terbaring di kasur Harry, terlalu mengantuk dan lelah untuk bergerak. Waktu tidurnya juga entah mengapa makin berkurang, dan kasur Harry terasa benar-benar empuk. Ginny melawan rasa kantuknya, berharap Harry akan segera kembali.

_Krieeet_

Ginny mengintip dari balik bantal Harry yang benar-benar nyaman untuknya, dan dengan lega ia berusaha bangun dari kasur Harry.

_Terima kasih, Merlin, _batin Ginny, lalu ia tersenyum kepada sesorang yang baru saja masuk. Seseorang yang sedang mematung persis di depan kasur miliknya sendiri.

"Hai, Harry, aku tadi mencarimu, tapi karena kau tidak ada, akhirnya aku kemari, kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Ginny duduk bersila di kasur Harry.

Harry tersentak dan kembali ke dunianya sambil berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tersenyum kembali. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa keberatan menemukan putri tidur di kasurku?"

Ginny tertawa, "Itu mengingatkanku ke salah satu khayalan masa laluku, ketika aku bermimpi aku adalah sang Putri dan kau adalah sang Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari kejahatan sihir hitam."

Harry tertawa kecil dan duduk bersama Ginny di kasurnya. "Mimpi itu jadi kenyataan, kalau kau memperhatikan."

Ginny terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum, mengingat tahun pertama Ginny di Hogwarts. "Benar, terima kasih, pangeranku."

Harry merona kecil. Lalu ia teringat, "Katanya kau mencariku, ada apa?"

"Apa salah aku mencari pacarku sendiri?" ujar Ginny jahil.

"Bukan begitu!" ujar Harry panik, "Maksudku, kau kan sibuk dengan OWL dan lainnya..."

Ginny menyenggol Harry bercanda. "Santai saja, dasar. Karena itu aku kemari. Aku terlalu sibuk dan itu bisa membuatku stress, aku butuh hiburan. Dan tidur. Untung kau kemari, kalau tidak aku bisa ketiduran disini."

"Aku tidak keberatan," cengir Harry, tapi buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Asal Ron tidak tahu."

Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Siapa sangka, Sang Terpilih bisa ketakutan dengan kakak pacarnya sendiri?"

"Tapi serius, Ginny, kau memang benar-benar butuh tidur." Harry menarik Ginny sehingga ia sekarang tiduran di pangkuan Harry.

Ginny menguap. "Kau benar. Tapi kalau aku benar-benar akan tidur seperti ini, lebih baik kita pindah ke Ruang Rekreasi sebelum akhirnya peraturan dilarangnya perempuan masuk ke asrama laki-laki diberlakukan."

Harry mengangguk. Harry tidak ingin itu terjadi, tentu saja. Lalu Harry ingat akan niatannya mengajak Ginny kencan. Dia sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menanyakannya, tapi rasanya hal seperti itu tidak akan persis sama seperti apa yang sudah Harry susun di dalam kepalanya. Harry bermain pelan dengan rambut merah Ginny, mempertimbangkan apakah bijaksana mengajak Ginny kencan dengan kondisinya yang sedang sibuk seperti itu.

"Harry, Snape menyebalkan, kau tahu itu kan?" Ginny bergumam pelan.

Harry tertawa, "Ada apa?"

"Dia memberi PR terlalu banyak, aku lebih ingin kau yang menjadi guruku daripada dia. Hidung berminyak sialan," gerutu Ginny.

Aha! Itu dia, alasan untuk mengajaknya kencan. Sekaligus untuk membantu Ginny mengerjakan PR dari Snape. Jadi Ginny bisa sekaligus belajar juga.

"Ginny?" kata Harry pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Ginny, mendongak sehingga mata cokelatnya bisa melihat mata hijau Harry yang indah.

"Eh... seberapa banyak PR yang kau dapat?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Segunung—well, tidak juga. Lumayan lah, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kenapa?"

Oke, Harry, tenang. "Um, begini, aku tahu waktunya tidak terlalu pas, tapi aku hanya berpikir... apakah mungkin kau mau berkencan denganku Sabtu ini? Kau boleh membawa PR mu, tentu saja. Aku hanya berpikir kau juga butuh waktu istirahat."

Ginny tersenyum lebar. Harry mengajaknya kencan! "Kalau begitu beres, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan semua PR ku sebelum hari Sabtu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak!" seru Harry kaget. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengerjakan semua PR yang tadi kau bilang banyaknya ada segunung itu hanya karena kau ingin bebas hari Sabtu demi kencan itu."

Ginny memutar bola matanya dan bangkit dari pangkuan Harry. Telunjuknya ia angkat dan ia letakkan di dahi Harry. "Harry, aku tidak melakukan ini karen aku terpaksa. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bebas pada hari Sabtu agar aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkan PR ku lagi."

Harry menggenggam tangan Ginny yang ada dahinya, lalu ia turunkan perlahan. Setelah itu, Harry mencubit hidung Ginny gemas untuk sesaat, lalu ia lepaskan. "Baik, oke, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membantu. Janji?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Harry," bisik Ginny, ia maju dan mengecup Harry di bibirnya sekilas, lalu ia mengangkat barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi. "Dan aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku disaat-saat aku belajar di tepi danau, kau boleh datang kapan saja untuk membantu. Ada yang harus kulakukan, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_, Harry."

Lalu Ginny memberi kedipan terakhir dan pergi, meninggalkan Harry yang sedang tersenyum senang. Ia akhirnya mengajak Ginny kencan. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membantu Ginny dengan PR nya dan menyiapkan kebutuhan mereka untuk kencannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


	2. Informal Breakfast Date

Alright, folks, change of plan. Akhirnya setelah dapet ide yang menurutku gak membosankan, aku ubah dengan yang lebih... gak flat.

Enjoy!

Love, Raiha.

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, I own the idea, she owns the whole thing.**_

* * *

**Informal Breakfast Date**

Jumat malam sudah tiba dan Harry tidak bisa menahan rasa gelisahnya. Besok adalah waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya untuk kencannya dengan Ginny dan ia ingin semuanya sempurna. Sambil duduk di Ruang Rekreasi yang sudah sepi karena malam sudah larut, Harry mengecek ulang apa yang akan ia butuhkan untuk kencannya di dalam kepalanya untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya agar ia bisa memastikan semuanya sudah siap.

Unicorn? Cek.

Tikar empuk dan hangat? Cek.

Makanan? Cek.

Lokasi kencan? Cek.

Selimut? Cek.

Bantal? Cek.

Bunga kertas yang sudah ditulisi Harry? Cek.

Tugas-tugas menumpuk Ginny? Cek.

Sambil memutar pena-bulunya di atas perkamen berisi essay yang baru diisi nama dan judul, Harry berusaha memikirkan lagi apa yang akan dibutuhkannya. Besok mereka akan pergi pada malam hari, tapi Ginny sendiri masih belum tahu lokasi dan waktunya. Harry sudah memastikan agar Ginny tidak mendengar apapun tentang itu. Harry ingin memberitahu Ginny sendiri.

"Hey, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup," sapa seseorang dengan ceria.

Mendengar julukan itu sempat membuat kesal, namun nada suara yang ceria itu membuat rasa kesalnya tergantikan dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang. Harry memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Ginny sedang membungkuk diatasnya dengan senyum lebar terpeta diwajahnya. Harry membalas senyum itu dan mengajak Ginny untuk duduk disebelahnya. Setelah nyaman duduk disebelah Harry sambil bersandar kepadanya, Ginny bergumam, "Jadi besok kapan aku harus siap?"

Harry tertawa mendengar ketidak sabaran Ginny. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sampai besok," katanya sambil bermain dengan jari-jari Ginny.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku sedikit," kata Ginny sambil memasang wajah memelasnya sebaik mungkin, yang membuat Harry memerah dan memalingkan muka. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Ginny tersenyum puas, tapi senyum itu hilang setelah beberapa saat, dan tergantikan dengan dengusan, "Kau tetap tidak akan memberitahuku. Baik."

"Tidak mempan, tidak mempan," ujar Harry, tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ginny langsung duduk tegak dan memberinya tatapan mematikan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dingin.

Harry langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ginny, ayolah, itu tidak adil."

"Aku ingin tahu rencanamu untuk kencan _kita_ besok, apa itu salah?" Ginny tersenyum manis, matanya terus memandangi mata hijau Harry tanpa mengedip.

Setelah memastikan Ruang Rekreasi sudah benar-benar sepi dengan sekali lirik, Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ginny sampai akhirnya kening mereka bersentuhan. "Itu tidak salah seandainya kau ingin menghancurkan rencana brillianku."

"Yang berupa...?" pancing Ginny sambil terus tersenyum.

"Rahasia," bisik Harry.

Ginny tidak menarik mundur kepalanya. Begini terasa lebih baik untuknya. "Kau menyebalkan, Potter."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, gadis yang sudah terprogram dengan tatapan mematikan Mrs. Weasley dan disertai dengan kejahilan Fred dan George. Bukankah kau jauh lebih menyebalkan?" tanya Harry. Sekarang hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Hmmm, kurasa kau benar," gumam Ginny sambil memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Harry.

"Ehem."

Harry dan Ginny segera menarik diri dari satu sama lain untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggu mereka dengan tatapan kesal dan perasaan dongkol. Namun tatapan kesal itu segera tergantikan dengan tatapan bersalah dan malu-malu dihadapan sang Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku ingin kalian berada di tempat tidur masing-masing dalam waktu dua menit," perintah McGonagall tegas sambil mendelik kepada mereka.

"Baik, Profesor," ucap Harry dan Ginny, berusaha untuk tidak menatap McGonagall.

McGonagall mengangguk, "Selamat malam, Potter, Weasley." Lalu McGonagall pergi menegur pasangan lain yang berada di ujung Ruang Rekreasi yang sedang berpelukan di depan perapian.

Harry dan Ginny menunggu McGonagall benar-benar pergi. Setelah memastikan ia sudah jauh dari jarak pendengaran, Ginny mengecup Harry dengan cepat. "Beritahu aku besok secepat mungkin agar aku tidak meletus saking tidak tahannya," perintahnya pelan, lalu mengecup Harry lagi. "Tidur nyenyak, Harry."

Harry tetap menggenggam tangan Ginny ketika ia bangkit untuk pergi ke asramanya. Ginny merasa tarikan itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum kepada Harry, yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Sang Terpilih itu, akhirnya Harry melepaskan tangannya dari Ginny dan membiarkannya pergi.

Namun sebelum Ginny membuka pintu asramanya, ia berputar dan melempar Harry sebuah _air kiss_ dan segera masuk ke asramanya. Sekilas Harry bisa melihat Hermione yang hendak keluar—mungkin untuk mencari Ginny, namun Hermione segera mundur untuk membiarkan Ginny masuk. Sambil melakukan itu, Hermione menyadari Harry yang masih memandangi Ginny dan melambai kepadanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di Ruang Rekreasi, Harry juga kembali ke asramanya dan segera menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dengan wajah gembira. Ron yang melihat itu langsung memutar bola matanya dan melempar bantal ke Harry dengan bercanda. "Kau sakiti dia besok dan kubunuh kau," ucapnya.

Harry yang kaget menerima bantal itu langsung melempar balik bantalnya dan memandang Ron ngeri. "Kau tahu?"

Sekali lagi Ron memutar bola matanya. "_Mate_, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Harry mengangguk, lalu berkata balik, "Sayang Hermione pasti memberitahumu, ya kan, Won-Won? Apakah jalan-jalan kalian siang tadi menyenangkan?"

"Oh diamlah," kata Ron. Wajahnya berubah merah.

Harry tertawa melihat itu, dan diiringi juga akhirnya dengan tawa Ron. Namun akhirnya tawa itu terhenti karena Seamus melempar bantal ke mereka berdua, menyuruh mereka untuk diam dan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang.

Akhirnya setelah memastikan lagi semuanya yang ia butuhkan sudah siap, Harry langsung memejamkan matanya untuk menjemput hari esok yang menurutnya akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang terlalu cepat bagi Harry. Amat sangat cepat. Belum apa-apa, jantung Harry sudah berdetak dan Harry bisa memastikan mukanya sudah memerah. Ia membuka kelambunya dan melihat kelambu Ron masih tertutup. Sambil menguap, ia membuka kelambu itu dan mendapati Ron yang masih tidur. "Ron," kata Harry sambil menggoyangkan badan Ron, namun sang Weasley tidak bergerak. "Ron, Hermione sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan, bangun," katanya lagi asal. Harry pikir trik itu akan bekerja. Lagipula yang ia katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia yakin Hermione sudah menunggu di bawah.

Ron sempat bergerak mendengar nama Hermione. Namun karena ternyata Ron masih terlelap, Harry menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan keras. "Ron, Hermione sudah menunggu kita."

Mata Ron terbuka. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk dan terlihat sekali ia ingin segera kembali tidur. "Kau tidak akan sarapan bersama kami hari ini," gumamnya.

Oh.

Harry merasa tersinggung mendengar itu. Seharusnya Ron dan Hermione memberitahu Harry kalau mereka ingin makan berdua saja tanpa dia. Harry melempar pandangan kesal kepadanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya dan bergerak untuk menutup kelambu yang ada di belakangnya dan berjalan pergi. Ron yang melihat itu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. "Tunggu, Harry, bukan itu maksudku," katanya, terdengar lebih sadar dari detik-detik sebelumnya.

Tapi Harry sudah keburu membuka pintu asrama dan membanting pintu itu. Harry turun dengan perasaan dongkol sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari senyum Ginny yang merekah ketika Harry sudah mencapai Ruang Rekreasi.

Melihat ekspresi Harry, Ginny langsung menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk lagi?"

Harry segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan mendesah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ginny. "Ron dan Hermione menjauhiku," gerutunya.

Ginny mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar itu. Kedua tangannya saat ini sedang ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Harry sementara Harry bersandar kepadanya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena dia ingin sarapan berdua saja dengan Mione tanpa memberitahuku dulu. Aku merasa seperti orang tolol mengajaknya makan tadi. Aku tahu mereka sekarang sedang... kau tahu... menjijikkan, tapi seharusnya mereka bilang dulu," katanya kesal, masih membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Ginny.

Ginny tertawa mendengar itu, yang langsung membuat Harry menarik wajahnya. Ginny langsung menghentikan tawanya melihat tindakan Harry. Tapi belum sempat Harry melakukan apapun, Ginny menggenggam tangannya. "Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka ingin kita sarapan bersama hari ini. Mereka tidak menjauhimu, Harry. Hermione bilang dia dan Ron akan makan telat pagi ini."

Muka Harry langsung berubah. Setelah mengedip untuk ketiga kalinya, wajah Harry langsung berubah merah. Ia melirik ke belakangnya, ke pintu asrama, dimana Ron berada di dalam sana. Harry ingat tadi Ron sempat menahannya pergi.

Oh tidak. "Tunggu, jangan kemana-mana, aku akan ke atas dulu untuk minta maaf."

Ginny tertawa lagi dan menahan Harry. "Ron juga salah karena tidak menjelaskannya kepadamu. Biarkan saja si Bodoh itu. Aku yakin mereka juga akan mengambil keuntungannya nanti."

"Benar," Harry ikut tertawa. "Tetap saja mereka akan makan berdua tanpa kita."

"Nah, sekarang setelah kau mengerti, dimana kita akan sarapan?" tanya Ginny.

"Gin, memangnya kita bisa makan dimana lagi?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Kita bisa mengambil makanan dari dapur dan makan di tepi danau."

Harry memikirkan ide itu sebentar. Makan di tepi danau mungkin menyenangkan. Dengan begini ia juga bisa mengetahui makanan apa yang Ginny suka dengan melihat apa yang akan dipesannya dari para Peri Rumah itu. Bagus. Harry mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Ginny lalu mengajaknya keluar Ruang Rekreasi.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan ke dapur. Beginilah yang Harry suka dari Ginny. Ia bisa membuat Harry tertawa bahkan dalam masa-masa Voldemort saat ini. Dimana ketika yang lain sedang mengkhawatirkan hidup mereka, yang dilakukan Harry dan Ginny hanyalah mengesampingkan pikiran itu dan fokus kepada apa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"...Sungguh, coba kau ada disana." Ginny bercerita dengan bersemangat kepada Harry yang tertawa mendengarnya. "Muka Percy lucu sekali saat itu, benar-benar belepotan. Sialnya saat itu Bill dan Charlie yang biasa menutup-nutupi kami sedang berada di sini, jadi Ron, Fred dan George ketahuan oleh Mum. Lucunya Mum tidak menghukumku juga karena aku yakin pastinya Mum tidak mengira aku akan ikutan melakukan itu kepada Percy."

Harry mengangkat alisnya, yang membuat Ginny tertawa. "Harry, saat itu aku masih lima tahun—tidak, tunggu, aku yakin walaupun aku melakukannya pada umur segini pun, aku bukanlah orang pertama yang akan disalahi oleh Mum. Pasti selalu Fred dan George," tutur Ginny bangga.

"Karena kau pandai mengelak dari masalah?" tanya Harry, tampak sedikit ragu.

"Karena aku adalah malaikat kecil yang tidak berdosa," jawab Ginny dengan raut wajah serius.

"Yang benar saja," kata Harry sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ginny memukul Harry bercanda dan dibalas oleh tawa Harry. Aura bahagia yang mereka keluarkan sangat kuat sampai-sampai orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun pasti bisa merasakannya, walalupun mungkin bagi orang-orang tertentu pasangan yang berbahagia ini adalah pemandangan menyakitkan. Contohnya seperti Cho yang mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia lewat dan Dean yang langsung memalingkan muka dengan kesal.

Harry dan Ginny terus mengobrol, sesekali mendekat ke satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lalu memisah lagi dan terus begitu sampai mencapai dapur. Ginny menjinjit sedikit untuk menggelitiki buah pir di lukisan pintu masuk dapur dan mundur sedikit ketika pintu itu terbuka. Harry naik ke dapur duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ginny. Ginny menarik tangannya dan mereka masuk beriringan.

Para Peri Rumah yang melihat mereka berjalan masuk segera membungkuk dan Harry serta Ginny membalas itu dengan senyum. Dobby juga melihat Harry masuk dan langsung meloncat senang. "Mister Harry Potter, Sir! Apa yang bisa Dobby lakukan untuk Harry Potter? Oh, dan Dobby sudah menyi—" Lalu ia menyadari Ginny di sebelah Harry. Wajahnya tampak ngeri untuk sepersekian detik, namun berubah senang lagi karena ia ingat Harry sudah melarangnya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. "Dan Miss Weasley! Suatu kehormatan bagi Dobby. Apakah Mister Harry Potter dan Miss Weasley butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan mata yang bersinar saking senangnya.

Harry mengangguk, lega sekali karena Dobby tidak membocorkan rencananya. "Kami ingin memesan beberapa makanan, kami tidak akan makan di Aula Besar."

Dobby tampak bersemangat. "Katakan saja pesanannya, Harry Potter, Dobby pasti akan mengantarkan pesanan Harry Potter dan Miss Weasley ke tempat yang tuan inginkan!"

Setelah Harry dan Ginny memesan makanan-makanan yang mereka inginkan dan mengatakan bahwa Dobby bisa menemukan mereka di tepi danau, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Sempat ada keheningan di antara Harry dan Ginny sampai akhirnya Ginny berbicara, "Jadi apa persisnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Dobby, Harry?"

Harry memalingkan muka dan membatin, _Dobby nakal!_

Ginny memutar matanya tapi membiarkannya seperti itu sampai mereka dapat melihat danau dan rumput di sebelah kanan koridor. Untungnya cuaca pagi itu cerah. Ginny langsung berlari ke luar dan duduk di padang rumput yang nyaris sepi itu. Harry tertawa melihat itu dan ikut berlari menyerang Ginny tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ginny menjerit merasakan serangan dari Harry. "Tidak, Harry, lepas—Harry!" Ginny terkesiap sambil tertawa keras. "Harry beraaat!" keluhnya. Jelas saja, karena Harry saat ini sedang menindih tubuh Ginny yang tengkurap.

"Apa kata sihirnya?" kata Harry, sekilas mengingat insiden di Privet Drive, namun segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

"Tidak akan!" kata Ginny sambil berusaha membalikkan keadaan, namun sayangnya tangan Ginny dikunci oleh Harry, jadi akhirnya Ginny berhenti memberontak, karena ia tahu Harry akan melepaskan tangannya kalau Ginny berhenti.

"Menyerah? Anak baik," kata Harry dan mengendurkan tangannya. _Bagus_, batin Ginny. Tiba-tiba Harry terjatuh dari badan Ginny dan gantian Ginny yang menindih Harry, namun bedanya saat ini Harry tiduran dalam posisi terlentang.

Wajah Ginny persis berada di depan wajah Harry. "Aku menang, Potter," bisiknya.

Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Ginny. Kalau bisa, Harry ingin waktu berhenti dan tetap begini. Kalau saja bisa, Harry ingin orang lain saja yang harus mengkhawatirkan Voldemort dan bukan dirinya. Bukan berarti ia ingin orang lain mendapat hidup bermasalah seperti dia, tapi Harry sangat menginginkan hidup tenang ini, bersama Ginny.

Harry tersenyum kepada Ginny. Tangannya bergerak dari pipi Ginny ke sela-sela rambut merahnya. Betapa ia berharap 'Sang Terpilih' bukanlah dirinya. Tapi apakah Ginny masih ingin bersamanya kalau ia bukan 'Sang Terpilih'?

"Apa?" bisik Ginny, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harry.

"Tidak." Harry menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Ginny juga. "Aku hanya merasa senang. Kau nyaris satu-satunya yang normal dan masuk akal saat i—"

Tar!

Dan mereka diganggu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ginny langsung berguling dan turun dari tubuh Harry yang tampak ingin mengerang. Wajah Ginny memerah sedikit, namun ia tidak membiarkan Harry melihatnya.

Dobby menemukan mereka dan langsung berlari ke tempat Harry dan Ginny. Di tangannya terayun keranjang piknik sederhana berwarna coklat. "Ini pesanannya, Harry Potter, Miss Weasley," katanya bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Dobby," ucap Ginny.

Dobby membungkuk kepada mereka, lalu hilang dengan suara keras.

"Haruskah kita diganggu terus-menerus?" gerutu Harry kesal.

Ginny mengecup pipi Harry, dan sekilas tadi Ginny merasakan suhu tubuh Harry yang sedikit panas, namun ia menganggap itu sebagai efek rasa malu barusan dan mengabaikannya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kita makan dulu, duduk," perintahnya.

Harry bangkit dan mengambil keranjang itu dari Ginny untuk mengintip isinya. Ia mengambil dua gelas butterbeer hangat dari keranjang itu dan memberikan satu gelas kepada Ginny. "Cheers," katanya.

"Cheers," sahut Ginny dan meneguk butterbeer hangat itu. Namun sebelum meletakkan gelas itu, tiba-tiba tangan Ginny terhenti, yang membuat Harry ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di butterbeer itu?" tanya Harry bercanda. Tidak, sejujurnya Harry tidak terlalu bercanda. Ia berharap tidak ada apa-apa di dalam butterbeer itu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti Ron terulang lagi.

Ginny mengabaikan Harry. Ia memandangi minumannya sambil berpikir. Lakukan, tidak, lakukan tidak. Apakah keterlaluan jika Ginny melakukannya? Ginny tidak ingin menghancurkan kencan tidak formal mereka saat ini. Ginny meletakkan gelas itu dan memutuskan ia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Gin?" tanya Harry takut-takut.

Ginny tersadar dari renungannya dan tersenyum bersalah. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Harry, maaf, hehehe."

Alis Harry terangkat.

Masih memasang wajah bersalahnya, Ginny berkata, "Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengerjaimu dengan berpura-pura keracunan seperti Ron kemarin dulu. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak lucu, ide itu hanya terlintas sedetik kok, sungguh." Ginny mulai tampak cemas sekarang atas perubahan raut wajah Harry.

Harry diam saja sambil memasang wajah marahnya sebaik mungkin dan memalingkan muka sambil terus meneguk minumnya.

Ginny bergeser mendekat. "Harry, aku benar-benar minta ma—" kata-kata Ginny terpotong. Ia memicingkan matanya sebentar, lalu tertawa. "Aktingmu payah, Harry."

Harry mengangkat alisnya seolah-olah menantang Ginny tentang apakah Harry benar-benar bercanda atau tidak.

Ginny ikut mengangkat alisnya.

Dan terjadilah perang saling menatap tanpa berkedip di antara mereka. Perang itu terus berlanjut sampai sekitar dua puluh detik sampai akhirnya angin bertiup yang mau tidak mau membuat Ginny dan Harry mengedip.

"Ha! Kau ngedip duluan, Harry," seru Ginny dengan telunjuk mengarah lurus-lurus ke Harry.

Harry tersenyum melihat itu dan mengambil sebuah roti yang sudah diolesi mentega. Setelah mengigit roti tersebut, ia melemparkan roti bekas gigitannya kepada Ginny, yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Harry, masih banyak makanan di dalam situ," komentarnya setelah memandangi roti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Setidaknya walaupun kita selalu diganggu untuk benar-benar berciuman, kan masih bisa _indirect_ _kiss_," kata Harry sambil mengedip kepadanya.

Ginny memerah, "Gombal kau, belajar dari mana?"

Harry memberi Ginny cengiran, "Fred dan George menulis surat kepadaku setelah mereka mendengar dari Hermione bahwa aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

Ginny tertawa, "Biar ku tebak, isi surat itu adalah berbagai kalimat untuk menggombali cewek?"

"Kira-kira begitu, harus kukatakan kayaknya cukup efektif barusan," jawab Harry sambil megambil roti lain dari keranjang piknik tersebut.

Ginny memutar matanya dan menggigit roti tersebut, dan setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai sekitar jam sepuluh disana, sampai Harry berkata ia harus pergi dan bersiap-siap. Jadi Ginny berkata ia akan berusaha bersabar dan Harry pun pergi dengan langkah yang, tidak salah lagi, sedikit goyah.

* * *

YEAH! Anyway, Happy New Year ya semuaaa!

To be Continue kok. ^^


End file.
